25 Minutes Too Late
by LoveAndKnuckleBumps
Summary: "I will always love you Caroline Forbes. And I'm sorry for all of the things that I've done." He places a warm kiss on her forehead. They close their eyes as they stand before each others presence for the last time, because after this, it will never be the same. She wouldn't be his anymore. But to him, he will always be hers. ONE-SHOT


**Sooo... I wrote in order to get rid of writer's block. The idea came to me whilst suffering from Klaroline withdrawals and listening to 25 Minutes Too Late by MLTR. I recommend you listen to it while reading this. It's a beautiful song! And it's one of my favourites!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Klaus stops at the parking lot, in front of the church. The last place he thought of going. He didn't think he would go through with it. He remembers what date it is today; the last day for his last chance. This would be his final shot at getting her back, his Caroline.

He stands there, unable to move. There she was, right before him. She looks so happy and so beautiful in her wedding dress. Her golden locks pinned artfully up in curls. Her white veil trailing behind her, her ivory white dress flowing around her, making her look angelic. He stands there, unable to move. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't ruin her day.

She waits for her cue with her mother at the entrance of the church. She fights back tears of joy. She didn't want her make-up smudged. Klaus smiles to himself, typical Caroline. He hears her heavenly chuckle. It made him want to run over to her even more.

Her head turns from her mother to him. She sees him. She knew she would see him. Caroline hoped for him to come, and he did.

Her smile falters and she drops the bouquet in her hand. Her eyes lock gaze with his. All of the moments they had shared play back in her mind: the times she rejected him, their first date, their first time, and their first kiss. She lingers on that memory, their first kiss. It was the moment she finally gave in, it was then she knew that nothing would ever be the same because he was in her life then and there, always and forever.

_They stood under the dark starry night, in the middle of the town square. Klaus was being his usual self, and she was yet again, trying to fight that. All his advances were getting tiring and she's had enough. So they were there, Caroline blabbering about how he should stop. He's just making sarcastic comments every now and then, annoying her even more. She continues to make her case, flapping her arms like a penguin. He doesn't care that she's telling him off. All his mind is taking in is how adorable she looks right then. He didn't know when he decided to, she didn't how long she's been going on._

_Klaus crashes his lips onto hers, shutting her up. Her lips were sweet, his was soft. She clutches the piece of shirt on his chest, his hand rests on her back pulling her in, and the other grabs her hair._

_She breaks the kiss, trying to fight again. But before she could start, he just tells her to shut up and their lips collide once more. She smiles in between kisses and so does he. The kiss became more intimate. They were like that for what seemed like forever. It was a perfect forever._

Caroline makes her way towards him. Klaus meets her half way. They greet one another with silence. Both of them want to stay like this, because both know that after this, it's goodbye. Neither one wants to say goodbye.

Her eyes begin to water. These tears are not of joy. She doesn't want to say what she has to say. He looks down, avoiding the face that's telling him how hurt her heart is. He wants to cover his ears too, to block out what he knows she's about to say.

"I'm sorry," she says. The words are barely a whisper.

He understands. He does. She's about to walk into a life that he could never give to her, a life that she deserves. It would be horrible with him, he knows that. This is for the best.

"Don't apologize. You don't have to." It's not her that needs to be saying their sorry. It's him.

She closes eyes. Tears stream down her face. He steps closer to her, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry sweetheart. You'll ruin your make-up." She half laughs and sobs. He pulls her in for one last embrace.

"I made up my mind before you came," she tells him. "If only you were twenty-five minutes early, I would have…"

"Ssshh… It's okay. You've made up your mind." He rests his chin on the top of her head and hugs her tighter. He doesn't want to let go. "I love you," he whispers in her hair. She looks up to see his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I will always love you Caroline Forbes. And I'm sorry for all of the things that I've done." He places a warm kiss on her forehead. They close their eyes as they stand before each others presence for the last time, because after this, it will never be the same. She wouldn't be his anymore. But to him, he will always be hers.

Klaus removes his lips from her skin and looks up to the church doors. They're calling for her. It's time for her to go.

He slowly releases his hold on her. He looks deeply into her eyes one last time, she looks deeply into his. "Go." Is all he says.

She slowly walks over to the church doors. Her mother hands her the bouquet, they link arms and prepare to go down the aisle. Caroline turns to look at him for the last time. He's there, hands in his pocket. He doesn't look sad. He looks hurt, but happy, happy for her. She lets out a small smile for him. He smiles back.

"It's time," Liz says. Caroline looks at her mother, then to the ground. She takes a deep breath. This is it, the end of her favourite chapter and the beginning of a new one.

"I love you," she says under her breath. He hears it, he feels it.

Klaus closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see her leave him. He closes his eyes for a long time. When he opens them again, a crowd of people surround the church doors. Their smiling faces taunt him. They're excited for the newlyweds.

Sounds of cheers fill the area as the happy new couple burst out the doors. There she is, beaming. She looks happier than ever. He hears her squeal as people shower her with flower petals. He's happy that she's happy. He really is.

Women begin to line up as she prepares to throw the bouquet. They jump desperately for the item of assurance, that they will not spend the rest of their lives alone.

"Ridiculous," he mutters.

A black and silver vintage car stops before the newlywed couple. She sees him one last time before she ducks her head and enters the car. She gives him a warm smile. He waves a hand to her. He's happy that she's happy.

After the car rides off into the sunset and the crowd leaves, he's still standing there. Klaus thinks back to what she said. "If only you were twenty-five minutes early…"

"If only." He whispers to himself.

He was twenty-five minutes too late.

* * *

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps,**

**;) xxx**


End file.
